This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This pilot project is designed to evaluate the parameters of rhesus cytomegalovirus (RhCMV) under immunosuppressive conditions that reflect the state of immunosuppression in human transplant recipients. The goal of this study is to characterize the kinetics of RhCMV replication in immunosuppressed macaques to as a necessary prerequisite to subsequent studies that will evaluate vaccine regimens that would prevent RhCMV replication during immunosuppression.